1. Technical Field
The present system concerns user equipment (UE) that may reduce damage from moisture, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
User equipment (UE) such as a mobile communication terminal (a cellular phone), an electronic scheduler, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), for example, provide various data transmission and other services as well as a voice communication service in the form of a multimedia communication device. UE is often expensive and costly for a user to fix particularly where water is introduced to the inside of the UE. This frequently results in circuitry and other parts being damaged due to an overcurrent condition, for example. Also a user typically needs to remove a battery and dry the UE the device, but the device circuitry may still be unavoidably damaged before the battery is removed. Therefore, an alternative for minimizing damage of the UE induced by water is desired.